


Rain and Smooches

by heaven_cake_AA



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dick Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rain, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven_cake_AA/pseuds/heaven_cake_AA
Summary: The day had been rather dreary- clouds hanging low in the sky, waiting to let out a deluge on the small town of Derry. As per usual, this didn’t bother the Losers one bit. In fact, they were willing to spend their time in the Barrens even while being smothered in rain. Though, once the lightning started, Eddie and Stan both decided it was time to pack up and head on home.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 28





	Rain and Smooches

The day had been rather dreary- clouds hanging low in the sky, waiting to let out a deluge on the small town of Derry. As per usual, this didn’t bother the Losers one bit. In fact, they were willing to spend their time in the Barrens even while being smothered in rain. Though, once the lightning started, Eddie and Stan both decided it was time to pack up and head on home. Being a little wet was one thing; being electrocuted was another.

“Yeah, I th-th-think that’s a g-g-ood id-d-dea too,” Bill said and watched Richie visibly deflate at the idea of having to head home. Richie opened his mouth to protest in one of his many voices, but after a quick glance at Eddie’s terrified expression, closed it. Mike, Ben, and Bev didn’t really argue much after Bill’s verdict had been that of siding with Eddie and Stan; what William “Big Bill” Denbrough said went- that was that. Richie took this opportunity to shimmy up next to Eddie and slip an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders.

Sure, they had all grown quite a bit since they were 14, but Richie had always been taller than Eddie, and he doubted that would ever change. They were all practically finished growing, and Richie had simply beaten Eddie out on height. Eddie glared up at Richie, visibly aware that the other wasn’t trying to comfort him rather than silently mock their height difference in front of their friends.

“Hey, Eds-”

“Don’t call me Eds.”

“-want me to walk you home? You’re practically quivering.” Richie punctuated the last word by shaking Eddie a bit, causing the brunette to shove him away.

“No,” he said bluntly before addressing the others, “See you all tomorrow.” He picked his jacket up from the ground and dusted off any visible dirt or grass he might have accumulated. Shooting another quick glare at Richie and a soft smile at the remainder of his friends, he started for the main road and his bike. Bev practically shoved Richie after him, but he really didn’t need the motivation. Even if he would never actually get to share his feelings, he could be as irritating as necessary to keep Eddie’s attention on him.

“Eddie-bear, wait up!” Richie called after Eddie, watching the other boy’s pace pick up at Richie approaching. He shouldn’t have been surprised, really, using Mrs. Kaspbrak’s nickname for her son as a way to get his attention. Of course, he probably would have sped up at just the mere sound of Richie’s voice anyway. It didn’t take much effort for Richie to scoop up his bicycle and hurry over to Eddie. It became a bit more difficult to keep up with Eddie’s quickening pace while trying to fling a leg over the bike. “Hey, hey, hold up. Lemme ride home with you.”

Eddie audibly groaned and rolled his eyes, replying, “I already told you I don’t need you to walk me home.”

“Yeah, but I’m not walking you home, now am I? I specifically said ride with you. See, Spaghetti?” He knew exactly what Eddie meant; the nuances didn’t matter. Eddie just didn’t want to be around Richie at the moment. That, even still, was not a deterrent. The first droplets of rain were starting to trickle onto them, and little dots of Richie’s vision became obscured as his glasses grasped onto the rain that would’ve found its way into his eyes had they not been there.

“Mhm, yeah, sure, I see.” Richie grinned to himself at hearing Eddie’s tone finally become calmer and less apt to demand he find another route home. Veering around a curb, the Kaspbrak house came into view. Richie had been babbling on about something, but Eddie really hadn’t been paying attention. Normally, Richie was annoying, sure, but normally he wasn’t outrunning a storm too; today was different, and he really didn’t want to get soaked when his house was so close.

Both boys slowed in front of Eddie’s, and Eddie tossed his bike aside, ready to walk in, when the bottom of the storm finally fell out. Eddie made a mad dash for the front door, barely glancing at the Tozier boy even though he too had discarded his bike and was taking shelter on the porch of the Kaspbrak home. Once Eddie had swiped the excess water off of his face and pushed some of the dripping strands out of his eyes, he turned to Richie and frowned.

“I fucking told you not to come with me. You’re stuck here now, and you know that my mom isn’t going to let you stay,” Eddie said, exasperated.

“Probably because she doesn’t you to hear our passionate love-making, Eddie-bear,” Richie responded, eliciting a groan from Eddie.

“Look, just..sneak around to my room. I’ll let you in. You can stay until the storm lets up, but you better fucking leave the second it does. Got it?” Richie got it, and he silently prayed that the storm would never let up. He watched Eddie head inside and slipped his Hawaiian shirt off- only an outer layer, of course- and used it as a makeshift umbrella while he moved his bicycle to the side of the house and out of sight. While Mrs. Kasprak might have a chance of walking outside and finding it during a bright, sunny day, there was no way she was going to walk around outside in the pouring rain. This gave Richie pretty solid confidence that he wouldn’t be found as long as he kept his mouth shut- not that that was an easy feat. He leaned his bike against the side of the house, trying to keep it somewhat out of the rain. The tires got a bit of rain on them, but he wasn’t super concerned about that.

A soft tapping from somewhere above him got Richie to stop adjusting the bike and just let it rest. He looked up and saw Eddie staring down through the glass pane. He used the seat of his bike to lift himself up and let out a squeal when it almost toppled over. Eddie had opened up the window and grabbed Richie’s wrist, fearfully looking behind him to make sure his mother hadn’t heard that yelp and come running. They stood there for around twenty seconds or so- Richie balancing on a bicycle and Eddie staring at his locked bedroom door- before Eddie let out a shaky breath of relief and pulled the Tozier into his room.  
Eddie had already changed, discarding his dirt-covered pants and rain-soaked t-shirt. Richie, on the other hand, was dripping wet all over Eddie’s bedroom floor. Eddie yanked the Hawaiian shirt away from him and tossed it into the hamper to take care of later. He knew his mother would ask about it once it ended up in the laundry, but he would just say he borrowed it or something. She’d scrunch up her nose, comment on how he needs better friends, say she could smell cigarette smoke on the shirt, and toss it in to be washed anyway. He turned back around to see Richie tossing his t-shirt on the floor and preparing to unbutton his jeans. His socks and shoes had already been discarded and were off to the side of the room, close to the window. Part of him wanted to scream to at least throw them in the hamper and let him get some more clothes, but another part of him realized that he could justify the Hawaiian shirt but not the whole outfit.

Nevertheless, Eddie dragged some boxers and a t-shirt out of his drawers for Richie to wear. He wasn’t sure they were going to really fit considering their height and physique differences, but he had dug for some clothes that were larger than really fit him, so maybe they’d work. He tossed them over to Richie and turned away when the other pulled off his soaked underwear, hearing them gently plop onto the floor. Eddie could feel heat rise in his cheeks, and a part of him wanted to turn and look at Richie, just to see. He was always making those damn jokes about being ‘hung’ and all that, and while Eddie was almost certain those were nothing more than jokes, he still couldn’t confidently say that he hadn’t fingered himself rather vigorously to the thought of Richie’s supposedly massive cock sliding in and out of his tight hole. His mother would lose her shit if she knew that he had started purchasing condoms and lubrication while picking up his inhaler during regular trips to the pharmacy, and she definitely would lose her shit if she knew they weren’t exactly in preparation for possible intimate moments with females.

He was pulled out of his thoughts once Richie tapped him on the shoulder, letting him know that he had changed his clothes. For once in his life, Richie’s voice was actually just above a whisper; he really didn’t want to be caught and thrown out. Richie glanced over at the doorway and then back down to Eddie. Eddie’s preliminary glance down at Richie’s body showed that the clothes sort of fit; it seemed like the boxers were a tad small, but they’d have to suffice until he could get back to his own place.

“Eds-”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie quickly tried to throw in.

“-do I just sit in here until the storm passes?”

“Well, um, yeah, I suppose.” What was he supposed to say? ‘No, get out.’ As like him as that would have probably been, he couldn’t have been that cruel, especially when it would have likely resulted in a cold.

“Thanks, Eddie-bear.” Richie made his way over to the bed and bent his knees in order to jump onto it before remembering that making much noise would undoubtedly alert Sonia. He ended up simply falling onto the bed and looking over at Eddie, following the other as he, too, made his way over to the bed and slumped down beside him. Richie felt warmth rush to his face, having not been this close to Eddie- alone, at least- like this before. They stared at each other for a moment before Eddie turned and grabbed a couple comics, tossing one at Richie. Under normal circumstances, he probably would’ve found another activity, but Richie being over meant biding time until he could throw the trashmouth out of the window.

Richie took the comic and flipped it open. His eyes glanced over the pages, but he really wasn’t absorbing any of its contents. His heart thudded in his chest as his eyes flitted over to look at Eddie. He, too, was reading a comic, but from what Richie could see, he might’ve actually been enjoying it. Richie’s right hand slipped off of the book and onto the bed, just resting between the two of them. The pages of the book fell shut, becoming practically unreadable, but Richie wasn’t paying any mind to that anyway. His breath slowed and his heart seemed to speed up even further, blood rushing in his ears. He didn’t think, rationally, that he should be so terrified, but this one move could’ve ruined him if he got a poor reaction out of his Eds. His hand trailed to the right and slipped up onto Eddie’s thigh; almost immediately, Eddie’s body tensed, and Richie could feel it under his hand.

Eddie turned to look at Richie and frowned, setting the comic aside. He felt himself relax a bit once he and Richie made eye-contact, but the audible gulp he made as he swallowed a lump he hadn’t realized was even there caused his face to flare bright red. Richie managed a soft smile, trying his best to break the tension between them. Both boys set their books aside entirely, not caring about them anymore. Richie turned on his side in order to fully face Eddie, and once Eddie felt Richie’s hand move to prop himself up, he followed suit. They sat like that for a moment- silent, staring at each other, and listening to the loud thunder clapping outside.

Eddie felt himself moving his face towards Richie’s unwittingly, and Richie couldn’t bring himself to move. He had wanted Eddie- to kiss him, to hold him, to laugh with him, to make love to him- for so long that he didn’t even know how to react now that it seemed the moment was upon him to claim. He let his eyes flutter shut and felt Eddie’s lips collide with his seconds later; it was magical, as cliche as that was to say. Richie’s left hand shakily slid up Eddie’s body to cup his cheek. After the immediate high of the actual collision of their lips had passed, they began moving against each other, lips and tongues dancing together. A soft groan escaped Eddie’s throat as Richie softly suckled on his tongue. Shortly after, they broke apart for air before immediately connecting again. Hands started exploring as well; Eddie only pulled away fully when Richie’s hand began dipping into his underwear.

“Stop,” Eddie demanded, a little too harshly, he thought. Richie looked a bit hurt, but he stopped the second he was told to. Eddie sighed and looked over apologetically, jumping just a bit when a particularly loud crash of thunder boomed somewhere outside. “I didn’t mean to sound so, so..” He couldn’t really find the words.

“Hey, no, it’s fine. We don’t have to move so quickly, ‘kay?” Richie asked in a very reassuring tone. He didn’t want Eddie to back away from him or this- whatever this is- just yet; they had just kissed for the first time. Eddie gave a soft nod and laid back down beside him, snuggling close. Richie wrapped an arm around the smaller boy. “Yeah, look- we can go at your pace. I shouldn’t have rushed like that, anyway. Not everyone can handle my massive dick immediately,” he tried joking with a smile.

Luckily, Eddie seemed to be in a more receptive mood than he had been earlier in the day. He chuckled and gently play-shoved Richie.

“Whatever. You’re not that big, OK? I could easily take it if that was the problem.” For several more minutes, they simply shared small talk and short pecks. Richie danced around Eddie’s fear of sexual contact as best he could, but he couldn’t resist making a few more dick jokes here and there. Once the rain died down, Richie seemed to start deflating at the knowledge he’d be kicked out soon. Sonia knocking on her son’s bedroom door seemed to be the thing that got Richie up and preparing to go.

“Hey, you don’t have to run, you know.” Eddie tried to get Richie to lie back down for a few more minutes, and he concurred that he’d love to if he felt like Sonia wouldn’t bust down the door if her son didn’t join her for dinner soon.

“You’re gonna see me tomorrow, Eds,” he said with a much brighter smile. Eddie hadn’t really ever been so eager to keep him around, and now that they’d shared some kisses, his Eds seemed to be finally opening up to him some more. It was an amazing feeling. Richie threw on his slightly less soaked pants from earlier and began his climb out of the window and back onto his wobbly bike below. “And, hey, you can sniff my shirt if you get lonely.” He gave a wink for emphasis and tried to plop down for dramatic effect, but the unbalanced bike caused him to stumble and barely land on his feet when he hit the ground. Eddie covered his mouth to stifle a snicker and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure. You can stop by whenever, you know. Just toss some pebbles or whatever and you can climb in through here.” Richie slipped a leg over his bike and responded with a quick nod and wave as he sped out of Eddie’s yard.


End file.
